Forbidden Indulgences
by princesshyuuga01
Summary: [A collection of NejiSaku one-shots] #2: Everything about her spoke of forbidden indulgences. She was truly the work of the devil...
1. The Not So Blind Date

**The Not So Blind Date**

The clink of glass and expensive cutlery filled the silence that hovered over the restaurant between momentary lapse in polite conversation and laughter. Hyuuga Neji shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to busy himself with browsing through the menu. His date was half an hour late and as much as he hated tardiness he was hanging on to the hope that he hadn't been stood up.

Pride.

It was a terrible thing.

He, Hyuuga Neji refused to be seen leaving a five star restaurant unaccompanied. He would much rather wait it out or if it came to it, call one of his cousins to dinner and play it off as having been waiting on her all along. But he absolutely would not walk out alone, especially not after being seen at a table set for two.

It would hurt his image too much.

Hyuugas did not get stood up.

He didn't even know why he had agreed to do this in the first place. Surely he knew that accepting to go on a blind date with Naruto's old classmate meant that he would end up doing exactly what the Uzumaki wanted. That was to get preoccupied with his own affairs and be too busy to stick his nose in Hinata's business—which Naruto was apparently now a part of?

Neji took a sip from his glass of water, leaned back in his chair and straightened his tie. He had the niggling suspicion that this Sakura character would definitely not be his type. Sasuke's description of her and the mere fact that she had been suggested by Naruto hinted that she probably wasn't anyone's type for that matter.

But to be fair to her, the Uchiha rarely spoke highly of anyone.

Still, Neji had accepted. Why? Because he had grown tired of playing third wheel to his cousin and that calamity of a man she called her boyfriend.

He flicked his wrist and goggled at the time. Forty-five minutes passed the hour. Time was something that he didn't have enough of for it to be wasted like this. He was already starting to dislike the damn woman without first having met her.

"May I take your order sir?" The waitress strode over to his table for the umpteenth time of the night, swaying her hips and toiling a strand of her long blonde hair around her French-manicured fingers.

Her uniform was much too tight—much too short. Neji was never one to blatantly stare but when it was so up in his face there was very little he could do about it.

"Just a few more minutes," he told her coolly.

She leaned over, the deep cut of her blouse leaving little of her bust to the imagination. "Well can I get you anything in the meantime?" She asked in that sultry kind of voice she had adopted, apparently just for him.

He cringed and read her name tag.

Ino Yamanaka.

Neji shifted through files of memory until he came across a cheerleader back in high school. Appraising white eyes raked over her fair features, they were stunning—not quite what he remembered of the firecracker who dated almost every guy on the football team—but stunning nonetheless.

"Another glass of water would be fine," he said and as she leapt up at the opportunity to be of service to him and he caught a glimpse of her behind.

Neji almost chuckled.

Yes. That was Yamanaka alright.

"Excuse me," a soft, velvet purr jolted him out of memory late. "Are you Hyuuga Neji?"

"Who'd like to know?" He asked, turning around.

"Sakura Haruno."

If jaws could be unhinged his would've fallen off and unto his lap. All he saw was that obnoxious head of pink hair. Was this some sort of sick joke?

What was she? A punk artist? A deejay? Those were the only professions he could think of where colourful hair was probably a prerequisite for the gig. Surely those rosy tresses could not be natural.

And Hyuuga Neji did not do unnatural. He would not be seen with anything or a anyone that was even vaguely affiliated with the abnormal.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and hissed out a breath. Naruto had said she was a pediatrician and Neji couldn't help but think that she took her job with children way too seriously.

Pink hair? Seriously.

She stared at him from beneath those long lashes of hers and Neji couldn't help but grimace at her eyes. They were the glimmering colour of emerald, sparkling in the dimly lit space like a fresh sheen of morning dew. It irked him.

The colour took him back to the days of flatting with Rock Lee during college. It had been such an upleasant experience that since then Neji developed a severe dislike and aversion to the colour green.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized but made no attempt to sit down. "I got caught up at the hospital."

Of course, he mused grimly.

"Please have a seat," he politely offered, grudgingly rising from his own chair to pull out hers.

OoOoOoOo

Sakura swallowed, and followed his fluid movements in conflicting states of awe and complete bafflement. Hyuuga Neji was built like a God, he looked like one as well. But holy shit his eyes—

Was he blind?

—they were like the colour of ash remnants of a roaring fire. They were beautiful, irrespective of their defect and she supposed to some extent it was their flaws that made them beautiful. Those eyes, they never got to witness any of the ugliness in the world. She envied that about them.

But Naruto had certainly outdone himself this time, Sakura growled inwardly. He just took the meaning of "blind date" to a whole other level.

"Please have a seat," he urged in the most cajoling of voice. A voice that reverberated like the roar of thunder in Sakura's ears but ironically enough, rang in her chest like the voice of a thousand angels.

She was surprised that Neji was able to find the other side of the table so easily and pull out her chair. Her upbringing forced her to close the distance between them and go to his side. She could hear her mother's voice—in her head—lecturing her on the need to care for the less-fortuned and disabled. It was partly why Sakura went into the medical field.

But looking around, as disabled as Neji was, he certainly wasn't less fortuned. Not even on her salary could she frequent restaurants like this one.

"Let me take you back to your seat, you didn't have to do that," she told him sweetly and wrapped an arm around his waist for support.

Neji looked visibly startled by the sudden closeness and Sakura couldn't help but flush as well. His body felt like a tower of firm and assertive strength against hers. And he smelled so damn good–exotic even.

She could recognize the brand of cologne he used–one of her favourites–intermingling with the outlandish aroma of sandalwood and cinnamon.

"What are you doing?" His rasped, the harsh sound was like shards of ice had lodged themselves in his throat.

Sakura had to fight the urge to raise her hand to his cheek in a gesture of reassurance. She had dealt with blind patients before, she knew how distrustful they were of a world they never truly felt they were a part of. It must be tough being blind she thought. A life without sight didn't seem like much of a life at all.

"You didn't have go through the trouble of doing that," she laughed, leading him back to his chair.

Neji stared at her as if she had grown two heads and Sakura wondered how a blind man could have such a compelling glare. It was almost as if he could see through her soul with those white eyes. And if the scowl on his face was any indication he didn't like what he was seeing.

"You mean I didn't have to behave like a gentleman?" He asked dryly.

Once he had settled back into his chair, she found her own and indicated for the waitress to come to their table. Outwardly she appeared calm–not that it would make difference if she didn't, it wasn't like her date could see her–but she was freaking the fuck out on the inside.

She didn't know the first thing about engaging a blind man in conversation. What would they talk about? Certainly not the latest blockbuster film, he clearly haven't seen it.

Sakura kept a tight lip, she didn't want to embarrass herself–didn't want to embarrass Naruto, and most importantly she didn't want to offend Neji. It was best to maintain a dignified silence, right? But they obviously couldn't go through the date without having spoken. He would pick up instantly that something was wrong and feel at fault. She didn't want that.

She clearly her throat loudly and tried to diffuse the situation with a little humour. It has never hurt her before, so why should it start now? "I guess I should've made more of an effort to be punctual, huh?"

He grunted. "You think?"

Okay, so no punctuality jokes, Sakura mentally tick off in her head as she accepted the menu that was woodenly handed to her by the waitress. For reasons she was unaware of, the woman's blue gaze was near arctic when they fell on her.

"Would you like me to order for the both of us?" she asked casually while she glossed over the pages of the menu.

Some of the meals could pay her rent for a month.

"That won't be necessary, I've ordered already," he told her, equally as casual.

That bothered her for some reason. It was almost as if he was forcing himself to be that way. Still she managed to keep the barb out of her voice when she asked. "You did? How?"

He elevated a brow. "What do you mean how? The menu of course."

"Wow, no wonder you're willing to spend so much money on this place," she commented idly. "Who would've thought they had menus printed in Braille?"

"Excuse me?"

Sakura took a noisy sip of her water, "You know–" she whispered playfully indulgent, "–special menus for your kind."

"My kind?" he hissed out incredulously.

She gave a self-conscious bubble of laughter and touched her chest. "Had I known you were–you know," she tried to explain. "I wouldn't have spent so much time in my car putting on makeup."

Neji seemed to splutter in disbelief. Whether it was over her honesty or the fact that she had actually made an effort to look nice for him, Sakura didn't know.

"Why?"

"I wanted to make an impression," she perked up with a blush that he thankfully couldn't see.

"Showing up almost an hour late was impression enough," he admonished. "And not a very good one, I might like to add."

Sakura laughed again. He looked adorably peeved, she just wanted to pinch his cheeks but had to refrain from doing so. Damn she really had been spending too much time in the presence of kids.

"I know but hey," she shrugged. "We both have our shortcomings."

"And what might mine be?" He asked arrogantly. He didn't even seem the least bit interested in an actual answer but she gave it to him nonetheless.

"The obvious," she tossed back a lock of pink hair from her face. How could she say this without sounding like an asshole or like she was discriminating against his kind?

Fuck, just the mere thought of them as "a kind" was discriminatory. Curb your tongue Haruno, Sakura warned herself.

"Being?" he pressed tartly.

"You're blind."

There she said it.

OoOoOoOo

Neji's jaws did drop this time. "I'm what?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Oh boy, she thought. Not only was he arrogant, he was in denial too.

Neji's lips thinned to a flat line. The nerve of this woman. She shows up forty fucking five minutes late and pulls this shit? She wants blind? He would show her blind.

Ino returned to their tables, balancing their orders on a silver tray. She had unbuttoned another one of her buttons and Neji spitefully fastened his eyes on her. Sakura made a strange startled noise but defty recovered, seemingly reminding herself that he was "blind" and hence unaware of what was in his line of vision.

The blonde flushed, "Like what you see, I presume?" she winked at him.

Neji slammed his eyes into Sakura's appalled gaze as he returned–in the same husky voice Ino had used. "Maybe."

"How about you call me sometime?" She proposed, fishing a card from the pocket of her apron and stuck it in that of his own jacket.

Sakura blinked.

He patted his pocket and smirked. But his eyes never left Sakura's face. "Maybe."

"Maybe baby," Ino sang, stalking off into the direction of the kitchen once more.

No doubt she had plenty more of those "business" cards where that one had came from, Sakura mused. But judging from how busy the blonde was being kept, she'd say Ino was probably out of the ones she had taken to her shift for the day.

She jammed her fork into her salad with more force than necessary, "I see your impairment hasn't affected your career as a professional womanizer," she snapped. "Or do you use it to guilt them into your bed?"

He had the audacity of smirk and ask, "Can it guilt you?"

Her face morphed through every possible shade of red. "Don't try to be cute."

Neji released a harsh bark of sarcastic laughter. "I don't have to but clearly you have to," he countered with biting irony. "At least now I know why you got here so late."

"At least I knew how to get here on my own," she muttered beneath her breath, jolting in surprise when Neji told her that he had heard what she said. "I forgot that when one sense is loss another one is sharpened," Sakura derided.

He chuckled again. "You're more blind than I am." Then he leaned forward, pale orbs sparkling with mischief. He might as well get a kick out of her denseness. "Describe yourself for me."

That one caught her off guard and the fact that their faces were so close sent her heart hammering against her rib cage. As blind as he was, his eyes were stunning. Like chips of Pearl.

"What?"

"Indulge me," he said. "I'll like to know who I am being seen in public with."

This arrogant motherfucker, she mused.

"That woman didn't have to describe herself for you to decide whether you wanted her number or not. So why should I have to?" Sakura pointed out, unsure why jealously should've seared through her at his shameless flirting with the 95% plastic, 5% silicon blonde waitress.

"If you won't describe yourself, at least describe me," he prompt softly.

This self-absorbed motherfucker, she grouched and gave a shocked squeak when his large, warm hand settled over her small one.

"What?"

"I don't have the liberty of a mirror like most persons," he said in pretence self-pity. "Like I said, indulge me."

"Were you born this way?" she had to asked.

It made no sense describing his appearance to him if he had never seen anything in his entire life. How then would he be able to discern what he really looked like?

"No," he said after a brief pause.

"Okay," she agreed with uncertainty. Words would be inadequate in describing his beauty and Sakura had a hunch he was aware of that. For all she knew this was just another ploy to further humiliate her. The look on his face however was so sincere that she had been sold. "Well you sort of look ethereal."

"Ethereal?" The word roll off his tongue almost smugly and Sakura's flushed deepened.

Neji wanted to laugh but he couldn't, not without seeing this through to the absolute end.

"Yes," she swallowed, she took courage in knowing that he could not see the impact the feel his skin against her own was having on her. "You look like you've been removed from a fairytale. Kind of like an elfish prince."

He chuckled.

Yes, Sakura concluded. She definitely has been spending way too much time with children. Elfish Prince? Fairy-tale? Somebody shoot her now. Well it was too late to take it back anyways.

"Fine bone structure–delicate even," she said, running her eyes accessingly over his features and trying to employ the most appropriate kind of vocabulary where necessity. "And a straight nose, slender and bit upturned–arrogantly sculpted," without conjuring the will to do so, her hand rose to her jaws. "High cheekbones and skin as soft as silk. The finest satin."

Neji was rolling over and dying of laughter in his head but he kept a straight face, "And what of my eyes?" he asked.

Her hands traced his jaw line and stopped at the corners of his lips. She pinned him with those eyes–eyes the colour he hated the most. Thanks to Rock Lee and Professor Gai in college. The colour suited her however, he admitted. She wore green well. And pink. And everything else.

"Sleek black lashes, silver eyes and thin lips," she husked out, licking her own. They had gone dry, not from the thirst for water but for the thirst of her companion's lips.

Her stomach muscles were tight as the dark, deep drawl sent an odd chill down her spine. "Are they soft?" He asked.

She nodded stupidly and licked her lips again. "Yes, like cotton beneath my fingers."

"Are you sure?" He managed to ask, his very lips tingled from her light touch.

Sakura couldn't think straight. How could something so innocent be so intimate at the same time? But she realized her mistake, in describing him she was developing an appreciation for his looks.

"Sure about what?" she asked, sounding distant.

"Their softness," he answered in a similar tone.

"Oh."

She wasn't sure.

She wouldn't be until she felt them against her own. In fact she was so desperate to have that wide, sensual mouth on hers she felt she would have to remove her hand from his face and clenched them to prevent herself from pulling him in.

She had never felt anything quite like this shameless craving before. It felt as unreal as a dream–as unreal as his mythical appearance.

"How about I give you the opportunity to be absolutely certain?" he smirked.

Oh God that half-a-smile. It was fucking lethal.

But when his mouth found hers, teased at her tender lips with a series of sensual little nips and tantalizing expertise, Sakura conceded that no dream have ever lit such powder-keg of response in her.

Suddenly she was pushing forward, bumping painfully into hardwood of the table. She wanted to feel the hard, muscular contours of his powerful frame, her hands flew up to link round his neck.

Thank God she was sitting because her knees felt too wobbly to hold her weight up.

"Ugh!" From deep in her own throat a tiny moaning, pleading sound emerged as frustration at his teasing built to an unbearable degree.

Neji reacted then with a hungry, satisfying urgency that pierced her quivering body with the efficacy of a burning arrow thudding into a willing target. Suddenly he gave her exactly what she had wanted without even knowing it.

As he drove her lips apart in a devastating assault of erotic intensity, her very skin-cell seemed to spontaneously combust in the whoosh of passion that sent shock waves through her.

"Like cotton?" He asked, lifting his arrogant dark head.

Bereft of his mouth on her Sakura blinked. Had she really just made out with a fucking blind man? But even has she fought to gather her thoughts her body was sending out frantic signals that the only place it would ever be happy was against this handicapped man.

That kiss had been too electric for it to meant anything other than soul mate. More like bedmate, the more skeptic side of her argued.

Neji's voice dragged her back to earth, "You haven't told me how broad my shoulders are yet. Keep going."

Sakura paled. He was signing his checkbook– legibly at that and in a straight line. No blind person could do that. Then she watched in horror as he counted a couple dollar bills off to tip the waitress. There were a couple twenties and hundreds amongst them and she knew he couldn't have coincidentally skipped past them.

Her lush mouth rounded into a soundless circle and slowly closely again, for she was so disconcerted she could think not of anything to say. So this motherfucker really wasn't blind at all?

* * *

 **A/N: Haha this shit is so fucking random and pointless. Anyways I wanted to make a collection of NejiSaku oneshots but since the fandom died, why bother? If anyone is interested please let me know. If I have an audience for it, I will turn this into a drabble collection. If not, fuck it. This will read as completed for now.**

 **If you want a oneshot collection, I am willing to take prompts and I am open to a title change for this because obviously, "The Not So Blind Date" wouldn't work for the entire series. Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. The Science of Seduction

**The Science of Seduction**

 **Rated T for Language & Suggestive themes**

 **A/N: If you are an avid follower of mine and read whatever I post regardless of the pairing then you might have come across this idea already ;) I am merely NejiSaku-nizing it for the NejiSaku fans. Do enjoy. Happy New Year!**

* * *

He was fucked.

It was the conclusion Neji came to the minute Sakura emerged from his bathroom with those silken tresses cascading down the middle of her back—like a bashful youth kissed for the first time they glowed peach-pink.

The torrential downpour outside had drenched her from head to toe on her way over. He supposed it was some kind of poetic irony that the green of her eyes stood out like the colour of the forest after it rained.

Because her skin was thin, almost translucent and without any discernible pigment he had always thought of her eyes as the kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow—her skin—to remind one of the coming spring.

It was the kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter and brought life back to their branches.

"You can't be serious right now," she tipped her head to the side. The damped mass of her hair followed suit. "Why do you have your textbooks out?"

For a moment her question was lost to him, all he could do was stare.

Sakura blinked, her thick, black lashes fluttering like the wings of a butterfly. "Something interests you Neji?" she grinned slyly.

Cherry lips, crystal white teeth.

His eyes trailed down the length of her slender neck to linger at her bust and pursed his lips. The tip of each poked boldly against the light fabric of her top. It was perhaps a little out of character for Neji but his mouth almost watered when his gaze flickered to the delicate curve of her hips, further emphasized by the narrowness of her waist.

By the time Sakura closed the distance between them he found himself breathing hard and heavy.

He swallowed.

She had changed into a pair of his pajama pants. Against her slender legs, they appeared wide and damned near shapeless. With it, she wore a thigh-long cream-coloured jersey which was equally as shapeless. But damn it, it had as much appeal as lingerie on her. It was terribly fucking sexy.

He mentally shook his head.

There was nothing remotely sexy about stealing clothes. He would never understand Sakura's reasons for doing it either. She had more than enough of her own clothes in his drawers to change into but she never did. Hanabi once said that she had a hunch Sakura was slowly moving into the Hyuuga manor.

Apparently Neji was moving out and into the Haruno residence then. Because for every missing pair of his boxers, shorts, T-shirt or socks, he had an item of clothing of hers in his drawers and for every missing pair of bra, jeans, blouse or skirt, Sakura also had a piece of garment that belonged to him in her own closet.

"We should get some studying done—" Neji suggested tightly, shifting some of the books aside to make room for her on the bed. For some reasons his hands trembled as he did so. "—finals are coming up," he argued, avoiding her eyes.

The bright green gaze that fell on him was too hot for his peace of mind.

It suddenly felt awkward to have her sharing the same air space. Her presence made the very oxygen atoms feel charged with some kind of decadence. Neji didn't know why that was. He was after all accustomed to the view. Whether or not she had an excuse for doing it, Sakura always found herself in his clothes whenever she stopped by.

The intimacy of her wearing his clothing left a gut punch of desire—that had never been there before—that he couldn't deny. Possession, raw and hot flared in him.

His.

He sighed restlessly and dragged his fingers though his hair. Hiashi certainly wasn't helping the situation either. Neji recalled his uncle—on their most recent shopping trip—suggesting a shirt he was of the opinion Sakura might like. The young Hyuuga was baffled. Since when did his choice of wardrobe have anything to do with the pinkette's taste?

And why didn't it bother the haughty clan head to see some common girl casually flaunt his nephew's very expensive—very designer—clothes around their house? Why didn't he complain about having that same girl locked in Neji's bedroom with him 24/7?

They were teenagers for heaven's sake, albeit having passed the age of consent.

But Neji knew the answer.

It adorned his finger—a pretty silver band.

A purity ring.

It symbolized a pledge to abstain from sexual relations until marriage. And is typically worn by religious teenagers who engaged in underage, premarital sex regardless, Neji would like to add to the definition. A prime example was probably his perfect little cousin Hinata, but he didn't wish to get into any of that right now.

The fact of the matter was that the elders of his family were ridiculous to put so much faith in a piece of metal. He could've easily broken his abstinence vow and continued to wear the damned ring as if it was the dearest thing to him—kind of like what Hinata was doing.

She was weak, Neji dismissed savagely. It was always the quiet ones.

Hyuuga values and morals asides, Neji would not befell by weakness of the flesh. He prided himself on self-control—self-control and the fact that none of his female counterparts wielded the power to lead him astray, to stir his senses.

Except for one.

"You want us to study?" Sakura puckered her lips in an irritable pout and folded her arms across her breast. Neji took an audible breath. He really wished she hadn't done that because the action made them appear fuller. "You're such a buzz kill," she hissed.

He frowned her, uncomfortably aware that her fury was sparking quite the opposite reaction in him. His mouth twisted in an ironic smirk, "You're failing biology, remember?"

The mattress dipped beneath her weight when she flung herself down beside him. "Biology isn't taught through textbooks, Neji—" she reached out, her fingers touching his cheek despite his instinctive flinch.

He could feel his fragile hold on that aforementioned self-control weakening.

"—it's learned through experience," she whispered so close to his ear he fancy he felt the tip of her tongue against the shell of it.

An inappropriate shudder wracked through his body. He took another deep breath, fighting for composure. What the hell was wrong with him tonight? He felt drugged.

"Tsunade said the paper would focus mainly on chapters five through to eleven. Where do you want to start?" he cleared his throat, inching away from her touch as if stung.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed at his reaction. A rich sound that speared through his loins. Oh hell, he thought, he was a goner. "Why are you so jumpy these days? Is my presence finally starting to threaten the significance of that silly little ring, Neji?" she asked, laughter heavy in her voice.

Finally?

The word echoed in his head.

What did she mean by that?

Neji knew he was better off not questioning it.

"The only thing that your presence threatens is my sanity," he grouched, pinching the bridge of his nose to hint his heightening level of irritation. "Stop slacking off and turn to chapter seven," he instructed tartly. "If I remember correctly you failed the test for that unit."

"Keeping tabs on me now?" Her grin was devilish as she idly shifted through the pages of her textbook. The leaves were still crisp and the book still had that _new_ smell, despite her having had it for more than six months—an indication of how infrequently it was used. "Who studies for a test on reproduction? We all know what goes where. Why do they have to make a huge deal out of the details?"

Neji stared at her with narrowed, incredulous eyes. "There's a lot more to it than that."

"There really isn't," she patted his thigh. His mouth opened, his thighs tensed. Sakura watched as he fought to breathe, to draw in air to counter what his eyes could not betray. Excitement. "But of course you wouldn't know."

He willed the colour that rushed to his cheeks to go away and tighten his grip on his book. His fingers turned white with the tension that invaded his body. "And I suppose you would?" The question was out before he could stop it but his follow up— "You're changing the subject,"—did not do him much justice.

"Some things are better learned through discovery…" her voice dropped, becoming huskier as she reached for the glass filled with ice cubes by the bedside table. She had stuck her lollipop in it for safe-keeping before she went into the bathroom to change earlier. "…through exploration, experimentation."

Frustration filled him now. "What are you getting at?"

"The information present in our textbooks is lacking." The rasp of her voice stroked against his senses.

"Says who?"

"Says me," her fingers slid over the rim of the glass.

"We're not talking about the same thing, are we?" he asked curiously.

Of course not.

They weren't on the same page. Not even in a literal sense. Chapter seven was on hormones. Reproduction wasn't until chapter nine. He wondered what her reason for stirring up all this nonsense was.

Sakura could barely restrain her giggle. Opening her mouth slowly, aware of Neji watching her every move, she laid a piece of ice on her tongue and allowed the cold to penetrate the warmth of her mouth until it melted from the heat.

"We could be. Discoveries are better shared, my chaste little Neji." Her whisper, despite its softness, resonated with a sense of possessiveness and power.

He arched a brow. "Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"

The pale lavender of his orbs darkened to a discernible purple colour and the pupils expanded as she purposely stroked her tongue over the lollipop. It flicked across the smooth surface, deliberately and slow, earning a strangled groan that Neji somehow managed to stifle in the back of his throat.

He felt surrounded by an icy blast of sensation a second before the heat began to return as never before. White-hot, growing, shimmering before his eyes as he awkwardly shifted where he sat.

The provocative witch.

"A hands-on approach to biology is best," she tasted candy, sucked the entire thing into her tongue and moaned at the taste. "It can lead to breakthroughs in chemistry too."

His hands clenched in the comforter. Did she pay any attention to the garbage that came out of her mouth? More importantly, did she honestly think she was slick, eating that damned lollipop like that in front of him?

"I have a question," she mumbled.

Emerald eyes, big, wide and innocent.

Unblinking.

He knew better than to give into their deception. He was surprised Sakura was able to get a word out given the way she was sucking the lollipop in between those lips.

Luscious. Full. Red.

"I don't care," his voice rumbled, trying to get a hold of himself. "If it's not related to our studies, keep it to yourself."

His knuckles went white around the fistful of his comforter as he watched her. As though the experience were special, as though he had never seen her eat a lollipop before—like the taste of it was all she needed to survive. That was how she ate anything sweet.

"Which subject do you think we're collectively better at?" she swirled the tip of her tongue over the candy. "Chemistry or biology?"

He goggled, immediately picking on the underlying enquiry. He chose to play oblivious either way. No good would come from encouraging her. "I don't think you've ever passed a biology test before, so I'll go with chemistry simply because your grades are better in that subject. As a unit it wouldn't hurt us too badly, I suppose."

"You're right," She smiled softly, approvingly. "In more ways than one."

He stared at silently for long moments.

So much meaning—so much truth—so much power was in those words.

He could feel it throbbing in the air around them. And it filled him. It was heady. And when she filled her mouth with that lollipop, that power intensified. His body tightened, his hips fought back a jerk. It was as though he wanted to be the thing thrusting inside that mouth.

Steel your mind Hyuuga, he urged himself

Do not look at her.

Do not acknowledge the fact that she isn't wearing a bra.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could improve on biology too?" The enquiry was smooth, low, an almost sexual stroke of pleasure across his senses.

"Get rid of that damn lollipop." He swallowed tightly. Emotion echoed thick and intense through his hoarse voice.

He cursed the day Hanabi introduced Sakura to him as her tutor. He had seen her around school a lot—they even had a couple classes together—but he had never spared her a second glance. From what he gathered all the girls in Yamanaka's posy where superficial airheads. That was his initial opinion of Sakura until he actually got to know her—upon Hanabi's insistence of course. Far be it from him to establish any kind of relation with a girl who was nicknamed Voldemort by the lesser girls her crew preyed on. He soon learned that the delinquent, mean girl act was simply that—an act. In private she failed to live up to all the famed reputation of her clique.

Except one perhaps.

Haruno Sakura was a temptress.

There was no doubt about it.

She truly was terrible at the Sciences though, and irony had it that she wanted to be a doctor. If she continued on the path that she was on, the only kinds of people she'd ever operate on would already be dead.

"You may have perfect grades but there are things I could teach you," Sakura told him softly— determinedly as she wormed her way into his arms, ignoring his little growl of protest until she was straddling him, staring into his surprised gaze.

"That I doubt," Neji stared at her, fighting to keep his expression calm. "Get off me."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a prude. What do you think I'm going to do, rape you?"

He snapped his teeth together in fury at the mocking expression. "I bet you would like that."

"Neji—" Her was voice sultry, low and husky as she raked her nails down his clothed chest. "—you would like that."

Oh he didn't doubt that.

She was smiling that smile again, the one that had something raging, growling low and deep. She licked her lips, spreading the taste of the lollipop over them. She wanted to tempt and tease. She was trying to shred the control Neji prided himself on.

He leaned closer, almost nose to nose, the vindictive little light in her eyes making him crazy to—fuck it out of her?

His cheeks flushed a deep, brick red. Hyuugas did not fuck. They made love and they did it legally—in a marriage.

"Sakura, please get off me," he asked her gently and writhed awkwardly beneath her as something alien whipped through him like an impending firestorm.

She was laughing. "Oh Neji, when Ino said you were cultured I didn't think she meant innocent."

His pale eyes narrowed to slits.

The little witch was having the time of her damned life. The impression hit him nearly broadside. Had he ever seen her eyes twinkle like that? Seen such joy on her face? She was torturing him and loving it.

"You're fucking crazy."

"I thought Hyuugas didn't swear." She gave a mocked gasp. "You're going to hell Neji-kun."

Yes, he conceded. The thoughts of her that he was currently harbouring would definitely give him first class tickets to it.

She laid her mouth at the point where his shoulder and neck met. Her mouth covered the spot, her teeth raking over it, then her tongue, a second before she bit him. Not enough to draw blood, just enough that his body tightened. A male shout of satisfaction filled the room as his hips arched and grinded into the cradle of her thighs as his hands gripped her hips with bruising strength.

"A little crazy hurts no one," she raised her head and wink. "Deal with it."

Deal with it? If he dealt with it, they were both fucked.

Literally.

"Sakura," he warned softly.

She returned her attention to her lollipop—still straddling his lap—a moan of rising pleasure broke free of her lips. "This flavour is like sin. So good. Do you want to try it?" she held it out to him.

Neji grimaced. As familiar as they were with each other he drew the line at sucking on a ball of her saliva.

Sakura touched her candy to his lips and he squirmed. "Just a little taste," she urged with another giggle.

It was almost cute.

Operative word; almost.

Her expression was intent, almost feral. Neji felt his heart beat quickly, his breathing becoming deep and rough as he licked his lips. He tasted the lollipop. He tasted her and it was she who tasted like sin.

Everything about her spoke of forbidden indulgences. She was truly the work of the devil.

But now he wanted to touch her like he had wanted nothing else in his life.

That thought, so shocking, so terrifying, had him forcing his hands to push her away rather than simply absorb the heat through her shirt, into his flesh.

"Get off me," he told her silkily.

She caught his hand and held it against her. When her fingers glazed over the cool metal of his ring, Sakura's eyes held his, binding him to her and he swore he could feel her even in his soul. "Is this what has been stopping you from acting on your feelings?"

His heart gave a hard leap—as if it wanted to jump from his chest—when she raised the said finger and drew it into the wet heat of to her mouth. She flicked her tongue along the length of it, suckled it, her teeth scraping erotically against the skin.

Neji yanked his finger away. "What are you doing?"

A tremulous laugh escaped Sakura's throat and she stuck her tongue, revealing his purity ring. She had apparently sucked it right off his finger. Before he could protest she took it out of her mouth and tossed it across the room.

"I'm going to teach you biology," she announced.

He opened his mouth with every intention of blasting her to hell and back like the devil that she was when Sakura's lips covered his. There was no chance of avoid her—not that he really wanted to. No way to evade the lips that suddenly covered his. There was a second of stunned surprise, that moment when she wondered why the hell she fought him, because the feel of his lips on hers was paradise.

Damn did she know how to kiss.

The kiss sizzled Neji from his head to his toes. His hands clenched her shoulders as he fought to keep his senses from reeling, but there was no escaping the firestorm she ignited inside him.

Her small hands framed his face, pushing into his hair, holding him still as her tongue invaded his mouth with decadent hunger. It swirled around his own, tempting him, teasing him as it stroked in and out, mimicking a forbidden act.

His hands—off their own accord—slid down her back to her rear, cupping the curves there, holding her against him.

So, this was a kiss.

Until this, he had never been kissed—never kissed.

Sakura ate at his mouth, consumed him and nipped at him. She tasted of strawberry, warmth and corruption.

It was a lethal combination.

And oddly enough, with his ring gone he felt liberated, as if he could choose his own death—choose Sakura.

It was so wrong, but damn did it feel so right.

Her kisses, her touch made him ache. He ached with a need so imperative it was all he could do to keep from tearing at her clothes, throw her unto her back and take her, despite his inexperience—despite not knowing how.

He knew she wouldn't protest—knew she would welcome any advance he made on her. He could see it in her eyes, the knowledge that she held the key to his darkest desires. She knew him as very few people did. He had given her the key to his downfall and it made him madder than hell to know it.

"The pizza is here," Hanabi's voice rang like warning bells in their ears as the door creaked open and the youngest Hyuuga sibling stuck her head inside the room.

Just as quickly as she had straddled his lap, Sakura was jumping to her feet and pushing Neji away. In less time than it took him, she composed herself and turned to address Hanabi.

"Great, I'm starving," she clapped and squealed with all the innocence of a child.

That she most certainly was not, Neji silently grouched, fighting to hear the exchange above the pounding of his heart. What a close call.

"Well come on downstairs," Hanabi suggested, surveying their flushed faces with eyes that were deep pools of suspicion and surging with an inner energy that made them both nervous. "What are you guys up to?"

"Studying," they chorused—piped, to be more accurate—their voices cracking.

A barely there smile touched Hanabi's lips, "Studying what exactly?"

"Chemistry—" Neji answered quickly, mentally slapping himself in the head because all of the books on the bed read _biology_.

"—biology," Sakura responded in similar fashion—equally as nervy.

"Whatever you say," Hanabi snorted knowingly and left. "Come down before it gets cold."

Contrary to what they thought, the first thing she saw when she entered the room had not been Sakura hopping out of Neji's lap, but rather the abandoned, little piece of silver jewelry by the foot of the bed. So, yeah, she had a pretty good idea what they were studying.

She supposed it could be considered biology. It could even be considered chemistry. It was just not educational—at least not in an academic sense. And especially not for them, Hanabi mused. She had to let Konohamaru know that the substance they stole from the restricted lab at school—Cantharides, it had been labeled—really does have aphrodisiac properties like Jiraiya-sensei said.

She had only mixed a tea-spoon of it into their coffees, but if it could rattle her hormone-less cousin this much, then herself and Konohamaru might be on to something here. She couldn't wait to let him in on their scholarly breakthrough. Hanabi frowned worriedly. She only hoped the dosage she gave her lab rats hadn't been enough to make them reenact any Icha Icha paradise scenes.

Well, she shrugged negligently, it wouldn't be the first she sabotaged a sibling into breaking their abstinence vow. By tomorrow morning she would be the only untainted Hyuuga. If she couldn't best Neji and Hinata in academics then morale was satisfactory enough.

When the door closed behind Hanabi, Sakura turned to Neji, her gaze dipping down to the bulge straining against his pants and lifted her eyebrow suggestively. "Chemistry? Is that what that is?"

Amusement and relief flared in his brilliant white eyes and quirked the edges of his lips, "It's merely a reaction—your body is a catalyst—so why not?"

She lowered her eyes demurely before peeking back up at him through her eyelashes. "Perhaps with a little more exploration we could make it biology?"

"Perhaps," he murmured and came to his feet, staring down at her with a sudden dark hunger.

She gave him a slow, deliberately provocative smile. "After pizza?"

A short, sharp laugh, devoid of humor, was an exclamation of primal lust as he fought to come up with an answer. He casted a wary glance at his purity ring and knew it—knew in every sense of the word possible.

That he was fucked.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Usually when I post anything NejiSaku related you can expect Guilty Passion to be updated soon. I apologize for my negligence guys I go through phases. Hopefully I caught the fandom at a good time. It seems to go through periods of highs and lows these days :( Thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
